Double Assassin
by Jo-ChanLover74
Summary: Yuki Juudai is an assassin, working for the Light and Dark Kingdoms. None knew he was a double agent until one knight of the Light Kingdom found out before he even met him! Will Juudai stop the war between Light and Darkness, or will Love get in the way?


**Summary:**  
_Yuki Juudai is an assassin, working for the Light and Dark Kingdoms. None knew he was a double agent until one knight of the Light Kingdom found out before he even met him! Now, Juudai only works for the Dark Kingdom. Will Juudai stop the war between Light and Darkness, or will Love get in the way? Spiritshipping, AU/OoC, Juudai's PoV._

**Note(s):** _Ahh, __L'Amore by Sonohra__ has that feeling of Love. I've read a lot of fanfics, but only a few gives off that true feeling of Love. Surely I'm not one who think loves is all about kisses and sex. No, lol. Most people mistakes lust for Love. Love should give off a beautiful, and joyful feeling that makes the person happy just to hear about the other. However, it also gives off the feeling of Malencholy. Sadness, and depression. This also applies to the other Loves that are out there too, especially the main ones ( that I know of ): Plotonic Love, Romantic Love, and Sexual Love. Sure, Romance is mostly found in everyone's life, I surely think it might be a good idea to cause some develop the feeling too. Every story I see ( Especially mine ), the Love is just too quick, and too bland. Sure, everyone did a great job catching all those cute moments, and all, but sometimes: Some people likes it slow and easy._

_Also note that this is an AU story, so this won't relate to the setting of the anime. So, no Duel Academia, and no school._

_Another note is that: I know "Yohan" doesn't exist. He is Yubel, possessing Johan. I also know that "Haou" IS Juudai. This'll make a lot more sense later in the story._

_Last note is that: "Yohan" and "Johan" are pronounced the same. So, you will see a lot of "Yohan with a Y" and "Johan with a J" in the story._

_So, I hope you enjoy the story. =3_

**X-X-X-X  
Juudai's PoV**

Walking along into the brightness of day. It's a nice day, and it should be good today. I softly smiled, and looked down to the lake below. On top of this moutain. It's beautiful, and the sun surely refects the dawn of day. I see the beautiful colors of the lake. I looked at the leaf that landed on my head...

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback**

_The soft spring of birds that sang a beautiful song. I sighed, and whipped the sweat off my forehead, and smiled. It's getting dark, so I gotta get read. I frowned, only to see a leaf floating towards me. I kneeled down, and picked up the leaf. Normally I'd walk for days, and days, travilling around. I sighed. It's peacful. Barely any action. Well, that seems to be the reason why I travil around, huh? I chuckled lightly, and threw the leave into a random direction. I walked off, into the darkness of the forest._

**X-X-X-X**

_I looked up only to see it's dark. I sighed, feeling tired. Damn. I'm beat. Would take me all night to climb this moutain. I maybe half way through it, but that doesn't mean I'm a super hero. I sighed, and growled slightly in anger. I guess I better stop for... Tonight? A leaf just landed on my head, and I blinked. I picked it up only to see words written on it. I frowned._

"Dear Hero,  
You are highered. You will find me at the lake on the other side of this moutain.

-Sighed OB"

Who... Whoever this... OB person is... I don't think I'd... I sighed, and continued up the moutain.

No rest now. I got a meeting.

...

With a friend.

**X-X-X-X  
End of Flashback**

I sighed, and now it's time to climb down the moutain. I sighed, and took the first few steps down. Well, at least this won't take all day. This'll at least take an hour a so. I sighed, and looked at at the lake's beauty again. I can't get over how beautiful the moutain lake is.

**X-X-X-X**

Sometime, I made it down the moutain, exusted and hurt. Damn. Meeting this guy is such a pain. I sighed once again, and walked up to the lake, and looked out.

It's about mid day.

I sighed and sat down. the grass is soft. Huh. I laid down, and closed my eyes.

Silence.

I'm so tired.

**X-X-X-X**

It's... It's warm. I sighed once again, and opened my eyes to see a night sky. I softly smiled.

"I... I haven't had sleep _that_ good until now..." I said softly. I sat down, and looked in front of me expecting the lake.

...

It's water alright.

It's a pale.

"Juudai. You're awake." Said a deep voice. I turned to see a cloaked man there with a familiar face.

I smiled softly. "O'Brien."

"Juudai." He said plainly. It's serious business now.

I frowned, and nodded, letting him know I understand. "So tell me... Who hired me?"

"A king and a queen. Against each other." Replied the other.

My eyes widen, "What!"

O'Brien turned to a map that was currently hanging on the wall, "You know of this area, right?" He asked, circling an area. One had dark trees, while the other had light trees.

It hit me. I froze.

He continued, "The Supreme King of Darkness, and the light queen as asked you to assasinate the other. It seems like an all out war... A war is about to start."

My heart was pounding, "... N-No! I can't! I-I mean, It's impossible to stop a war!"

"Juudai." He said, looking at me in the eyes.

Silence.

I stared at O'Brien in the eyes before closing them, and hugged my knees, "... If I die, It's most likely your fault. It's not fair."

"All is fair in _love_ and _war_, Juudai." Said a new voice. I turned to see Amon there. A red-head.

"Whatever." I whispered. "It's a risk to take to stop anything... Life to stop war?"

O'Brien looked at Amon, most likely _glaring_ at him.

Amon shrugged, "Whatever. I'm leaving. It's _my_ turn anyways. My assignment is to-"

"-Amon!" O'Brien hissed.

Amon sighed, shrugging it off, "Okay. Okay. I'll leave."

With that, he did he said he was gonna do. I sighed and leaned on my knees, "... I know it's impossible to stop a war, O'Brien. Surely there must be another assignment."

O'Brien looked at the map, "... Juudai. These are _Royal_ people that highered you, Juudai. These people might need you to spy on one another. If you don't do this job..."

"... I know." I whispered slightly. "... Either way. It takes life."

Silence.

"If you ever leave this planet, I'll surely miss you, Aniki." Whispered another voice, seeming all sad. I looked at the voice, and I softly smiled, "... Shou... I'll try to come back alive. It may take months, or maybe even years... But I'll try to come back."

Shou shyly nodded, tears already rolling down his face.

I sighed. Shou's been my first, and bestest friend I ever had since I've been doing this job. Sure, working for two kingdoms _does_ sound like fun, but it's actually dangerous.

The good parts is that you can be a double-agent, and see what's going on in both kingdoms. You'll never bored.

Silence.

The bad part:

...

If you make one wrong move...

You're dead.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**


End file.
